A computing device configured for telecommunications, such as a wireless smartphone or other terminal, is generally capable of providing a user various communications services. However, some services have service-specific requirements, which may not be supported by all access networks to which the terminal can connect. This can restrict a user's ability to access particular services, or overload lower-performance access networks participating in sessions with higher-performance access networks.